Why do you eat it!
by WhatWhat141
Summary: "Can I touch you"? yeah and all nice girls, grope boys to learn what makes them "different" AN: Do me a huge favor and expand line space to the max; makes it better to read


**First post: ****"Be gentle it's my first time"... lol cornyyyyy(but not really) ****  
><strong>**  
><strong>** but seriously...****  
><strong>**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:****  
><strong>**  
><strong>** Quote belongs to Michelle Pfeiffer (Catwoman) in Batman Returns****  
><strong>**  
><strong>** Bleach belong to Tite Kubo****  
><strong>**  
><strong>** (just covering all the bases)**

* * *

><p>They were on his black sofa, sitting face-to-face, silent.<p>

She's letting the anxiety swell, breath after breath, and when she finally moves, it's a slight bend forward.

"Are you ready?"Her lips curl but her eyes are dead serious.

Was he ready? Like what they we're about to plunge into was point of no return; Adam, Eve and the apple.

...Maybe it was that serious?

But he wasn't going anywhere; point of no return welcomed.

When she'd asked him if she could touch his face, he had to stifle down his, "fuck yes" and squeeze out a rushed "Hn."

Now here they were, minutes later on his shiny new couch. Her; allowed to play out her odd and random request, him; not the least bit resistant, or... eager.(liar)

She reaches out one hand and covers his cheek.

Her hands are cold contrasting the warmth of his face. His spine shivers.

She holds her hand still, until the heat transfers and his cheek is the same temperature as her small pale hand.

And so it begins

Her facial expression is curious, lacking innocence, it was nodding toward teasing if you squinted. He squinted.

He almost wants to provoke her for it, color her cheeks like his own were threatening to do, but he found himself unable to do anything else but watch and feel.

She caresses his face, gentle, all the way down his tan cheek. His breath is even, his eyes are steady and on her face.

Rukia lifts both hands this time, just as gentle as before, cups his face, and moves her hands till her fingers touch at his chin.

They're both still silent, only breathing, but when she places both palms on his collar and pushes them up firmly, he inhales heavily it's almost a gasp.

She doesn't seem to notice though, her eyes, are on her hands curled and grasping his neck.

She lets one fall and she feels his pulse with the other.

_His neck is so tan _she muses. She knew his body had to be just as tan all over, but she'll get to that later...possibly?

_nope_, she thinks _this is simply educational_, yeah and all nice girls, grope boys to learn what makes

them "different"

_whatever_

Fingers travel up, behind his ear and turn to pull on his earlobe. She pushes her free hand through his silky orange hair, her fingertips reach his scalp.

He feels his head tilt up to meet her hand but he rears back his hormones and stops moving.

Everything comes to a halt.

She drops her hands. _Shit _he thinks until... she scoots closer, _oh man_.

He breathes in her scent, and almost groans.

This was bad for his heart, in fact, his heart was beginning to be a problem. It was racking vicious against his chest, and he knows she had to hear it.

But again, no notice is taken, she had to be doing this on purpose.

_She's a sadist...__  
><em>_  
><em>_What does that make you?!_ The other him responds and he smashes him back into the depths of his mind.

He was too busy to deal with other _distractions _or..._suggestions_, the other might have for him. He tunes back into her.

She's focused;her fingers trace his eyebrows, glide down his nose,and continue lower... but she hesitates.

Her eyes flash for an instant, _he_ notices, before she slowly presses a finger to his mouth and slides it down, parting his lips.

She takes a deep breath.

Then another one.

For the first time since she started molesting his face, she looks him in the eye and he can't recall her violet eyes ever being that dark, feral … his own control was fading fast dwindling down, to give rise to a carnal plea.

She stretches out her arm again, it's shaky, and grabbing his hand, pulls it to her own pounding chest.

_We're the same huh_

Ichigo smirks and it's so beautiful she's a little annoyed, tad envious, but more than anything captivated.

It's him who moves this time, his amber eyes pouring into hers until they trail down to land on her lips.

He closes the space between them, and it's soft but firm, alive with darker themes; mid-nights, adrenaline ,fear and but at the very core it's red, not love,

not lust, unnamed and untamed emotion.

hot

hotter.

(hottest lol)

_oh fuck_

He pulls back and ponders hazily on gentleness, a slow pace

As if she can read his mind, her eyes narrow, a wickedness wiggling.

She pounces forward open mouthed and devours him.

**Title: Why do you eat it?**

**(Get it?... No?... maybe i'm trying too hard LOL!)**


End file.
